bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hikari Nakajima
Hikari Nakajima is a mysterious Shinigami of unknown origin, and a major character in "A Certain Unlucky Person". In Tenth Release- A Mysterious Aid, she arrives to help Gai Nagareboshi fight off a Vasto Lorde. A cheerful and hyperactive young woman, Hikari possesses a darker side that is hidden from everyone else. She has an important secret that she needs to keep from Gai, no matter what. In fact, Hikari, the small girl that Gai had adopted, and this Hikari are one and the same, taking this form permanently due to Gai's unique reishi patterns and her desire to be of more use to him. Appearance Hikari is a rather scantily dressed young woman. She appears as a teenage girl dressed in an armored crimson bikini top, and a short black skirt with two crimson armor pads on her hips, with large greaves on her legs. She wears crimson gauntlets that reach up to her elbows. She has messy brown hair that is spiked out at the back of her head, and she has a braided ponytail. There are odd markings tattooed onto her body. Personality and Traits The younger Hikari was a young girl who was shy and insecure. She often depended on Gai to help her with most things. Completely devoted to him, she often threw herself in harms' way to protect him despite overwhelming odds. The older Hikari is hyperactive and spunky. History Recent History Powers and Abilities Stats Zanpakutō Shiranui (不知火 lit. Mysterious Light at Sea) is the name of Hikari's Zanpakutō. When sealed, Shiranui takes the form of a pink nodachi. Shikai: Shikai Special Abilities: Using Shiranui, Hikari is able to manipulate, control, and produce light. It also enables her to move at the speed of light and transport herself by means of reflection. Hikari is able to utilize light-based attacks that range from shooting laser beams from her hands, fingers, or feet (capable of causing massive explosions), to partial transformations that enable light-speed physical attacks, all of them being very devastating. *'Shining Onslaught' (光照躍進 Kōshō Yakushin): Hikari is capable of unleashing spinning, 'X'-shaped blasts of light sword-like spiritual energy. However, the attack is flawed. The blast's power is inconsistent, as its appearance varies from jagged and threatening, to frail and laughable. If fired in succession, the 'X' becomes more cracked, with the attack becoming more fragile with crack it gains. If the attack has anything less then seven cracks, it can be shattered with ease. Hikari came to the conclusion that if she fires seven shots in row, she leaves herself wide open to attack. *'Judgment' (判決 Hanketsu): Hikari creates several pillars of light that erupt from the ground towards her opponent. *'Holy Lance' (神聖槍 Shinsei Yari): Hikari forms many sharp spears of light in a circular pattern in the air, while a magical glyph is formed around the opponent. The spears point down at an angle towards the target, rapidly descending into the earth in sequence to pierce the enemy. This is followed by a small blast of light as the spears detonate. *'Rocket Burst' (融除劈 Yūjo Heki): Hikari directs a quick column of light beneath herself, allowing her to gain vertical altitude. *'Doppler Effect' (ドップラー効果 Doppurā kōka): Manipulating light, Hikari causes others to view light as color-shifts as they get closer (red) or further away (blue) from herself. *'Obfuscation' (難読化 Nandoku-ka): Hikari dim/obscures light by scattering photons. *'Double Sight' (重目 Jū-me): Hikari can view two places at once. *'Grand Cross' (雄大相互 Yūdai Sōgo): Hikari creates a glyph below the enemy, summoning rays of light that lift the enemy into the air, followed by a cross-shaped blast that knocks them down. Bankai: Kagayaku Tsuyo Shiranui (輝く強不知火 lit. A Strong Shining Mysterious Light at Sea) is the name of Hikari's Bankai. Here, Shiranui is now bisected, and part of the blade is colored pink so that it also resembles rabbit ears. The sword now has a large pink layered hilt, and the handle is now black with a pink circlet floating around the bottom. Hikari has not achieved Bankai yet. Trivia ﻿ Category:Female Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Original Characters